dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Coalina, the Thermal Jewel
Coalina, the Thermal Jewel is a Plasma Sentinel from Cryos. Weapons Coalina's default weapon is the Grow Crystal. It grows as Coalina uses her Basic. The crystal also grows under certain occasions when she uses certain abilities. Base Stats Lore The frozen glaciers of Cryos are full of unknown life. Pyrton explored these caves, looking for new exotic species that lived there. Then suddenly, Pyrton discovers what appears to be a figure frozen in the ice. It was a frozen creature, older than Endora! Pyrton tried to revive the frozen figure. It had the appearance of coal, and was female, hence him naming the creature "Coalina". When he unfroze her, he tried to examine her for any cryo-lag. Coalina only suffered a small amount of cryo-lag. She quickly adjusted herself to her new surroundings. Coalina heard something Pyrton did not. It was a Mutation Mine impact. Coalina immediately reacted, and Pyrton was confused. He never knew what got into Coalina. Then he probably believed that her hearing was better than his. Appearance Coalina is a masculine, yet feminine, creature. Her back arches slightly, and her weapon is fitted on her back between the shoulders. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Coalina Alpha. Basic Attack: Geode Slam Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 1.2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Coalina grabs the growing crystal on her back, then slams it in front of her. Enemies will suffer a Physical Vulnerability when hit. Unique Ability: Spiking Shard Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 Coalina fires an explosive crystal from her back. When the crystal impacts the ground, it explodes, then releases 6 shards that fly in random directions. Squad Ability: Crystal Shard Barrage Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 23 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 The user fires a large barrage of crystal shards from his arms. The shards cause physical vulnerability on impact. Modifiers *'Coalina's Crystal Shard Barrage: Fires fewer shards, but they split on impact.' (Caalcyte's Affix) *'Coalina's Crystal Shard Barrage: Shards pierce through multiple enemies.' (Corunda's Affix) Passive Ability: Crystallization Coalina's body slowly crystallizes, hardening her skin. This reduces damage from incoming attacks. Her body can crystallize enough to render her immune to a single attack. Taking attacks reduces the strength of the damage reduction. Overdrive Coalina's skin hardens at triple the speed. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Flame Surge Range: 22 meters Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to 16m wide, dealing energy damage to each enemy it touches. Beta - Diamond Wall Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 26 Coalina raises a crystal wall that can absorb melee attacks and deflect projectiles. Gamma - Webbed Lightning Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1 second) Power Cost: 13 After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds." Delta - Electron Sphere Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing energy damage to all enemies within 4m. Gallery CRE Coalina, The Thermal Jewel-0f55a878 ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Coalina, The Thermal Jewel-0f55a879_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Coalina, The Thermal Jewel-0f571bf5_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Coalina, The Thermal Jewel-0f571bf6_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Coalina's Passive can build up enough to allow her to survive even a Critical direct hit from Sol's biting attack. Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Plasma Category:Cryos Category:Sentinels